The Bucket List
by songstobesung
Summary: AU. Kurt, Blaine, David and Wes are best friends with one summer and one mission: Do everything on their bucket list. Klaine.
1. Prolouge

"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for-"

"David, no one's going to watch this!"

"Says who, Mr. Sassafrass?"

"Says Mr. Sassafrass, that's who!"

Blaine swivled the small camera in his hand to record two of his three best friends, catching teh fake fight between David and Kurt. Kurt held his sassy pose, hip cocked out, a 'please-bitch' smirk on his face. His hair was near golden in the sunlight, aviators covering most of his fair face, covering what was mostly likely, stormy Gratz eyes. David wore a silimar smirk, those his was more of a smile. With his arms crossed in front of his chest, feet shoulder width apart, his stance screamed defensive. He wore no sunglasses, dark eyes glimmering with some sort of playfulness. Off camera, Wes's voice was heard.

"Will you two divas get over yourselves and help me load this damn car?"

Kurt and David cracked up, before heading over to the old car the boys had bought for this summer, and this summer only. Wes sighed, putting on his trusted Boston base ball cap to protect his face from getting sunburn. Blaine spun around, getting the guys putting all the suitcases in the trunk. Wes turned around, before rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Blaine, help! Stop taking videos of us! And put your suitcase in the car, or I will leave it behind." Blaine turned off the camera, slipping the camera in it's trust case. He walked over, quickly, before throwing his suitcase in the trunk, knocking over Wes's in the process. With faux-melancholy, Wes's picked his up, before placing it, gently, in the car. Blaine grinned at his friend, and David looked at the threesome.

"Lighten up," He said, casually, "Because this is going to be the best summer ever."

Blaine threw his hands in the aid, with exsasperation. "THIS is why my camera must be on whenever neccessary! I could have gotten that moment and it would have been amazing!"

Kurt laughed at the shorter boy. "Blaine, we can always reenact it."

Blaine turned on his heel, before stalking away to the car, saying through gritted teeth, "It. Will. Not. Be. The. Same."

The other three bursted into laughter, following the dark haired boy into the car.

"It's not funny guys!" Blaine said, before cracking up as well. Blaine jummped over the rolled down window of the 1969 Corvette  
convertable. Kurt hopped in behind him, actually opening the door instead of just jumping over the old car. Wes got in the driver's seat, and david in the passanger. Blaine got out his trusted camera, turning it on as the boys drove out of the driveway of their shared house.

"Ready for a summer we are bound to remember?" David looked right at the camera as he said this. Wes and Kurt woohooed, loudly, and Blaine's laughter was heard off screen.

"Long as we don't get sick of one another before then!" Kurt commented, sunglasses still covering his face. Blaine felt the summer heat on his face, but decided against putting on his sunglasses, wanting to make sure everything looked good on camera. wes turned to David, getting on the highway.

"What's up first?" He asked. David took out the list, before pointing to the first one.

"It says 'get out of Ohio'." David laughed. Kurt chuckled with him. Blaine swivled around, the camera fully focused on Kurt. Kurt looked over at Blaine, a small smirk on his face. Blaine felt his heart flutter ever so slightly, the sunlight making Kurt glow, practically.

"That was mine." Kurt admitted, before laughing some more. Blaine grinned, and David cracked up. Wes kept calm, driving downt eh highway.

"Well, we should be crossing that one out in a few hours or so. What state do we want to go to first?" wes questioned David. "Isn't that on our bucket list?"

"Yes it is. Blaine's actually. But, how about we take our time, and if something comes up, we'll do it." David rolled his eyes at his somewhat uptight best friend. Kurt nodded in agreement, "Jesus, Wes, how knotted is your wand today?"

The threesome, excluding Wes, bursted into laughter. "Shut it Ginny."

"You first Hermione!"

"Woah now! No fighting!"

"RON YOU ARE NO FUN!"

"Harry, just because you're the chosen one doesn't mean you yell at the ginger." Kurt said, with a straight face.

Everyone was laughing by then. Blaine turned off his camera, and enjoyed the ride.

This was their summer, right before collage. They were four best friends, looking for a good time. No more uptightness, no parents up their asses, just an old car, and a list of things to do before they died. Of course, some things wouldn't happen, but a person could dream.

They were going to make the best of it; Blaine was sure.

What was there to loose?

Maybe his dignity, for some of the ideas (like streak) and his pride (confess your crush to a celebrity); Some of them were impossible (like finding love). But who gave a shit when everyone was going to have this much fun?

No one did. That was the awesome thing.

They were in Kentucky, boardering Tennessee by night. Blaine had recoreded hours of them driving, ready to edit it tonight, but he was near passed out. Kurt moaned, "Can we get a hotel now?"

"Yeah, David, I'm tiiiirrreeed!" Wes slumped over the wheel, eyes half closed. The bright light of a Motel 8 shone in the distance. David spotted the motel, before pointing to it.

"Drive, and then you can sleep till it's time to wake up." David said, too excited to sleep.

The four boys were passed out when morning came, all piled up into two beds, snoring soundly.

They were ready for this summer to start.

Bring. It. On.

* * *

**And the adventure starts! If you all have any ideas for these boys, send em in:D David, Wes, Kurt, and Blaine are excited to start this adventure (as am I). Here's a prolouge to the adventure's waiting to happen. Right now, they are going to be hanging in the south for a while, from Tennessee to Florida, from the middle of nowhere to Hotlanta! This is just something I'm writing for fun, as I continue to begin some more of the angst and sadness I tend to write:( Anyways, I'm off to go write some more soon:D **

**Please leave a review if you can. They mean the world to me, and I squeal whenever I get one. Hell, anything makes me happy:D Ask anyone I know: I love it when people leave anything from a novel length review to 'good.' **

**Mkay, done rambling!**

**-Madi**


	2. 16: Impromptu Performances

Kurt rolled over, hearing Blaine singing quite loudly in the shower. He groaned, bringing the pillow closer to his ears. Blaine wasn't a horrible singer; it's just he was so loud. wes and David rolled their eyes, before following Kurt's suit, covering their ears. Blaine kept on singing, unaware of his friend's complaints. When Blaine came out, however, Wes threw a pillow at Blaine's curly hair covered head.

"Dude, how you can get up this early on three hours of sleep is beyond me." David grumbled, flopping back to his sleep. Blaine looked at the time, before grinning. "Guys, it's nine forty eight." That got the three boys up, and moving. Kurt bolted for the shower, Wes threw on a shirt and David grinned, checking his phone, before sending a quick text to an unnamed person. Blaine's phone rang, and he shot David a look.

"I'm right here, man." Blaine commented, and David grinned. "I know. Just check it, hobbit!"

Blaine saw the text message, before laughing, loudly. He covered his mouth in attempts to muffle the infectionous laugh. Wes shot a look to the two, implying they were crazy (which they knew) but didn't say anything. Blaine nodded, answering David's text.

"I'M DRIVING!" David belted, loudly, and Kurt screamed as he walked out of the bathroom, hair slightly damp. His eyes were wild, and he put his hand over his heart. "Shit, David! You gave me a heart attack!" Kurt exclaimed. David grinned, childishly, before muttering an apology. Kurt rolled his eyes, making sure Blaine hadn't caught the moment on camera. Luckily, or unluckily, he didn't.

Sighing, Kurt put away his dirty clothes in the suitcase, before turning to David. "What's the game plan today, David?"

A wicked grin spread across David's face. "Nothing."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at this. "Really? That's a first."

Wes's eye darted around, nervously. When David said nothing was going on, it meant he had trouble up his sleeve.

"I don't believe you." Blaine commented, casually, getting the suitcases together. David shrugged, grabbing the car keys.

"C'mon boys, and Wes," David laughed, "We wouldn't want to be late." Wes followed his friend, and Kurt closed the door.

Wes finally got what David said. "Why am I in my own category?" He exclaimed, near a whine, but smiled at his friend none the less.

Blaine got out his camera, filming his friends going into the car, setting up, and singing loudly along to the radio.

Kurt took the lead for the first song played. His voice was suited well for the popular Taylor Swift song, and Blaine found himself getting slightly lost in Kurt's melodic voice. It had been so long since the boys sang to, well, sing. And not just for the Warblers.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

Kurt was now aware that Blaine was filming him, until now. The camera soon was filled with Kurt's smile, and his voice grew louder, as the continued into the bridge of the song. Those blue-green-gray eyes locked into Blaine's own hazel ones through the lens, and Blaine felt himself grow hot, blushing slightly. Kurt smiled back, continuing to sing.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

Kurt finished the song, perfectly. Wes clapped, David hollared and Blaine offered a great big grin that nearly cracked open his face. A few songs later, Wes took up a semi-upbeat song. David and Kurt filled in with some harmonies, but Blaine couldn't help but wish it was Kurt singing. Wes's voice was incredible- yes, but Kurt's made the angels look off key and Blaine nearly swooned whenever he heard it.

Blaine filmed Wes, but he snuck glances at Kurt as he harmonized. Wes did a silly little move to get Blaine's attention, and that failed, as Blaine only had eyes for Kurt.

David motioned to Wes, noticing the exchange, despite the fact he was driving the car. Wes nodded, before bring out the list, point to number 47, and motioning to the two again. They both nodded, before David turned his attention back to the road, before the song finished. Kurt slapped Wes happily on the back, and Wes took away Blaine's beloved camera.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed, before pouting, his hair falling into his hazel eyes. "Give it back!" Blaine made the motion to get to the camera once more, but Wes laughed, before a familiar song blasted through the radio.

Blaine blushed, before grinning, "I'm not singing it." He commented. David sang in a falsetto voice with the first line of the first verse, before cracking up. Blaine slowly, but surely, began singing the rest of Teenage Dream.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance_

_Until we die._

_You and I, will be young forever._

Kurt blushed as Blaine casted a glance his way at this line. Wes got it all on tape, grinning like mad as they entered Tennessee.

A few hours later, David declared loudly, "We shall be crossing off number sixteen today, boys!"

A confused look spread across the three other boys faces, as they didn't know what sixteen was off the top of their heads. Wes checked the list.

"Impromptu performance? In Tennessee?" Wes asked. David nodded. Wes continued. "Tennessee is the equivalent of no places to preform. Randomly."

"What about jumping in the middle of the street and perhaps doing a little number called, 'Singing In the Rain'?" Kurt grinned, laughing slightly. David made a motion to Wes, as if in agreement with Kurt.

Wes shook his head. "Someone google where the hell the Tennessee Theatre is. We can preform in front of that."

Kurt whipped out his phone, googling the location of the theatre. "GO TO KNOXVILLE!" Kurt shouted, and Wes pointed to the road to take. They followed the direction of Wes, until they ended up in a place called Knoxville. Downtown Knoxville to be exact, near a place called Market Square.

By now, it was almost twelve, and the foursome was starving, as none of them had eaten. Blaine tapped the shoulder of one girl, who was heading down towards Market Square. She turned around, meeting eyes with Blaine.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was soft, as she looked up to Blaine. Blaine grinned, "Where's a good, healthy, place to eat. Pizza, perhaps? I'm Blaine by the way."

"Erin. And Tomato Head. I was heading over there anyways. Here, I'll show you." She motioned for the four boys to follow her. They had a hard time keeping up, seeing the small girl flit over to the restaurant.

"Want to sit with me and my friends?" Erin asked, "The wait will take forever if you don't."

How could they have said no?

The boys dined with Brenna, Erin, Briana and Courtney, laughing, relaxing almost. Blaine turned down Courtney's phone number, before sneaking a glance at Kurt. They thanked the girls, before leaving.

"Wes...! This venue is perfect for our impromptu performance!" David exclaimed, loudly. Wes grinned, nodding. "It is perfect!"

He snuck a glance at Blaine and Kurt, who were talking to one another, both blushing and shyly smiling at each other.

"And I think we both know the song...KURT! BLAINE!"

* * *

Blaine felt himself at ease as he belted 'Teenage Dream' in front of complete strangers. He earned a round of applause, loudest from the fangirls they called friends that afternoon. They slept in Knoxville one more night, before heading out of the collage town.

They left with UT orange shirts, a good time, and one thing crossed off their bucket list.

* * *

**AHHHMAAHHHGAAD! THey have one thing crossed off! Impromptu performance! YAY! I love Market Square and Tomato Head. I wants them to come here...now...please? (Yes, I did totally put Klaine and Wevid in my state...and I don't care!) Anyways, this is so much fun, and the boys are loving it! In answer to someone's question: No, it's not based off the movie, but that is a great movie! Thanks so much for all the alerts and reviews, guys, seriously. It makes my day. **

**SO, if you still want the boys to travel (maybe they'll be seen in your state!) review, perhaps? If there is anything that could possible be in their bucket list that you can think of, leave it in a review! **

**OH DID ANYONE SEE THAT KLAINE KISS ON TUESDAY HMMM? DID ANYONE ELSE SCREAM? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-Madi**


	3. 52: Blind Dates

Kurt looked over at the sign. They had been driving for hours on end, and he had just woken up from a nap. The summer sun in Atlanta was brutal on his skin, freckles dotting his pale skin like little connect the dot games children use to play-

And David apparently did play. When Kurt caught a glance at himself in the mirror, he saw a small black line from David's pen connecting the freckles on his face to create an elaborate, but mostly messy squiggly looking object. Kurt gasped out loud, horrified at what David had done.

"I can't believe it!"

David looked at the shell-shocked boy, covering his eyes from the harsh summer sun. Blaine swiveled the camera from the city of Atlanta, to their own mini-soap opera going on in the car.

"What? I got bored and you have fun little freckles." David explained, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to draw a line connecting Kurt's freckles with a pen. And, perhaps in his world, it was. But in this world, David was sadly mistaken.

Wes looked at the time and spotted a hotel, pulling into the parking lot. Kurt covered his nose, where most of the drawing (if one could call it that) was, and the foursome hurriedly walked inside, grabbing their bags in doing so. David checked them into the room, before giving Kurt his best puppy dog 'I'm-so-sorry-let-me-love-you' face he could muster.

Kurt gave him a 'bitch-please' face, before strutting to the bathroom, flawlessly.

Blaine and Wes cracked up, camera shaking in Blaine's hand. David wailed, "It's not funny!"

"No, you're right." Wes sobered up, looking right at Blaine as he said this, "It's fucking hilarious."

The two were rolling on the floor when Kurt came out, black ink smeared all over his pale face.

David was terrified by this point. No one liked a scary Kurt. Especially when Kurt was mad at him.

With grace, Kurt sat on the bed, looking at Blaine and Wes with no sort of amusement on his face. David was internally trembling. On the outside, he simply said, "I think you still have some-"

"I know." Kurt's tone of voice was cold. Blaine and Wes immedently stopped laughing.

Holy. Shit.

The night passed with the two residing divas being... divas. And, as usual, Wes and Blaine being stuck in the middle of them. Wes, around eleven, passed Blaine a note with a number.

Blaine nodded, covering his mouth, before bursting into silent laughter.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Calm down, David."

"Wes, why are you dragging me to the-"

* * *

Kurt looked at Blaine, squinting his Glaz eyes with acquired skill into the perfect glare. Blaine stared back, eyes wide open quite innocently, trying the sweet stare instead of the bitch glare.

Finally Kurt broke the stare, blinking for a split second. Blaine jumped up with jubilee.

"HA! Now, come on." Blaine took Kurt's hand into his own, heart racing as he did so. It was no secret that he was madly in love with Kurt, but the counter-tenor seemed to be either oblivious or just waiting for Blaine to tell him himself about this fact.

The whole plan with David did make him slightly jealous, but Blaine shook away the thoughts at the actual idea of the plan working.

With Kurt's face all cleared up, it should go flawlessly.

* * *

Wes and Blaine sat, waiting at the door 'casually', when in reality, they were trying to appear casual so Kurt and David wouldn't get suspicious. When Kurt and David bursted through the door, Blaine jumped up, before sitting down quite awkwardly. Wes raised his eyebrow, shooting Blaine a 'what-the-fuck-act-calm' look. Blaine blushed, before grabbing his camera.

Turning it on, Blaine observed Kurt's facial expression. It was unreadable. So was David's.

He pressed record, the red light lighting up. Wes began to ask the random (see: totally thought out to every last detail) questions.

"How did it go?"

Kurt's response was blasé. "Fine."

David nodded.

Wes asked again.

"You all cool?"

Kurt shrugged, "Perhaps."

David shrugged as well.

Wes blinked.

Blaine stopped recording. He accidently said aloud, "Well... that went suckish."

Wes shot him a look, "Ya think?"

* * *

Wes and Blaine sat opposite of David and Kurt. They stared at one another, unfazed.

Tonight was going to be interesting, needless to say.

After what seemed like forever of just staring at one another (frankly, Blaine was contended looking into Kurt's magical eyes forever. Not like he'd tell anyone that.) David got up, announcing to the room that he was going to shower.

Kurt glared at the boy. When David had left the room, Kurt turned to the two and said, "That boy is a bird of strange flight."

"You have no idea." Wes rolled his eyes at the obvious statement about David.

* * *

When Kurt was getting ready for bed, David turned to his other fellow friends, before commenting on how long it took Kurt to get ready for anything.

Blaine gave David a look, before returning back to his novel.

"What?" David asked, shrugging his shoulders, "It's true!"

* * *

Finally, when Wes and Blaine had fallen asleep, David and Kurt bursted into laughter.

"I can't believe they set us up!"

"On a blind date!" Kurt giggled.

"On the bright side, it worked..." David cracked up.

"And we got another thing off the bucket list!" Kurt giggled into his palm.

Seriously, did they actually think that the two residing divas wouldn't get over their small fit about David playing connect the dots on Kurt's face? They would have. Sure, it may have taken longer, but eventually the accident would have been forgotten.

Maybe not as effectively. After all, Kurt does have a specific skin care regiment.

* * *

And they left Atlanta with Kurt and David bickering, Wes driving down the roads, and Blaine videotaping the whole experience.

"So, where to next?" Wes asked Blaine, before smacking David upside the head.

"Hey-!" David voiced, but Kurt quickly shushed him.

Blaine pondered for a moment, before a wicked grin spread across his tan face.

"How about the happiest place on Earth?"

* * *

**Oh, hello there old story! How are you today? Sorry this chapter took so long: My scheduale got so busy, and now that it's summer, I'll have time to write this one out some more. Thanks for all the wonderful ideas. For those of you wondering when will Klaine actually get past this stage: soon. Very soon. They don't call Disney the happiest place on earth for nothing? ;)**

**Keep those reviews coming please? I love feedback. Really, it means a lot when you all review.**

**Yet again, I apologize for this chapter not being up sooner. That will change, I promise!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Madi**


	4. 107: Stargazing

The foursome drove down the long highways, letting the wind whip their hair back. Mostly Blaine's hair, his curls getting twisted up in the wind. Kurt laughed, running a pale hand through Blaine's unruly hair. "You look like a half deranged woodland creature from a fantasy book." He grinned. Blaine laughed along, before smirking a bit, flirting without realizing he was doing it. "If I'm a half deranged woodland creature, what does that make you, Kurt?" Kurt blushed, and David piped in.

"Whatever half deranged woodland creatures kiss!" He and Wes both cracked up at this statement, and Blaine found himself blushing more than he thought it was humanly possible. Kurt sneakily took Blaine's camera from his hands, before pressing record.

"Hi there everyone! It's Kurt Hummel here. Normally Blaine is behind the camera, but as you can tell, he's too busy blushing to really video tape. So, I've decided to ask Blaine a few questions while we drive down this never ending road." Blaine attempted to snatch his camera back, but Kurt raised it over his head, and Blaine sighed, before motioning him to bring the camera down so that it didn't get snatched up by the wind. Kurt grinned.

"So, Blaine, tell me… why are you friends with Wes and David?" Kurt asked, in a very serious news anchor type voice. Blaine smiled back, "We were paired up for Warblers one day to think of some songs… and we just stuck together."

Kurt smiled a bit at the story, before putting back on a serious face. "Why are you not using gel this summer? Your hair is normally gelled back."

"It's gelled to the point where no one has gelled before, usually!" Wes commented, before sending himself into a fit of un-Weslike giggles. David cracked up, looking back. Wes smacked his head, "Eyes on the road, Mister." David grumbled before turning his head back to the road.

Kurt rolled his eyes, waiting for Blaine to answer the question. Blaine shrugged, "It's too much of a hassle in the summer. Plus, it's normally not this long. So, it looks better curled than gelled if it's not this long." Kurt nodded, satisfied with his answer. With a smirk, Kurt went a bit more personal.

"If you could kiss anyone in this car, who would it be? I have on good authority you, Blaine Anderson, might have a crush on someone." Blaine froze up, shifting his gaze towards Wes, who pointed very subtly at David, who was whistling to the radio with his eyes on the road.

Mumbling, Blaine turned into a dark shade of pink, "I don't like anyone in this car. But I do know who I want to strangle…" Kurt laughed, before turning the camera off.

"That went well, don't you think?" Kurt asked Blaine. Blaine nodded, still a bright shade of pink. Kurt bumped into his shoulder, purposefully, and Blaine grinned, his blush dulling slightly.

"You'd be a really good news anchor. You have the voice down and everything." Blaine poked Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes, but grinned anyways.

The foursome continued to drive through the night.

Then, tragedy struck.

* * *

"Fuck damn shit." David cursed. Wes rolled his eyes, "Real eloquent. Could you repeat that again? I think we missed it."

"Fuck damn shit."

"What does that even mean, David?" Wes asked, and David flipped him off.

"It means," Blaine gave Wes a look, "Fuck we're stuck. Damn we have no gas. And this is a piece of shit."

David pointed to Blaine, nodding enthusiastically. "You are a fucking mind reader, Blaine." David said. Blaine took a small bow, before giving Wes and David a look.

"You two go find a gas station."

"WHAT?" Both boys exclaimed at the same time. Blaine gave them each a look, and the two nodded, before grabbing their wallets and going to find a local who knew where the closest gas station was. Kurt took Blaine's hand into his. Blaine could feel his heart beating, faster than it had ever gone before.

"Can we cross something off my own personal bucket list?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, and Kurt let go of his hand, off to rummage through the trunk. He came out with a large blanket, one people would lay down for picnics or on lazy summer afternoons and look up at the clouds, preferably with a boyfriend of some sort.

Kurt laid down the blanket on the side of the road, behind the car, in the small area of grass. Kurt laid down, and Blaine came over, laying down with him. Their hands sort of found one another, clasping tightly together, as if the other were afraid that the other person would let go.

"My mama use to stargaze with me. She'd point out all the stars. When she got really sick, I remember her telling me, 'Whenever you miss me, baby, just look up at the stars, and that's where I'll be. Up with all the angels.'" Kurt snuggled close to Blaine, feeling the stinging sensation of tears pricking into his eyes. "She told me I was going to be different from other boys, and that it was okay. She always knew. So, Blaine, I wanted to you to meet my mama. She's up there somewhere."

Blaine could feel his throat tighten up a bit, "Hello, Mrs. Hummel. It's nice to meet you. You have a wonderful, strong, caring son." Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand, squeezing gently. Kurt squeezed back, and the two looked up at the stars.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kurt began pointing out all the constellations he could find. Blaine added a few of his own, but Kurt mostly pointed them out. Blaine felt his heart swell with love as Kurt talked animatedly about all the stars in the sky. They laid there for hours, just talking about stars, and dreams, and little things.

They both fell asleep without realizing it, their hands still intertwined. When David and Wes came back, the two boys smiled, not really wanting to wake them up. They had come with a tow truck. David went over to gently wake up the two boys.

"Blaine… Kurt… We gotta get up." He poked the two till they both awoke, rubbing their tired eyes. Wes grinned at the sight.

"We're going to the gas station. You all can sleep in the car." Blaine groaned, and Kurt grinned, sleepily.

"Don't worry. Once we get to Disney, you all can sleep all you want. I don't think you will want to though."

* * *

**Hi! My goodness, it's been a while since I've updated this story. I thought I'd be free-er this summer, so I thought YAY! I can write! **

**That was not the case. At all. I've had a busy summer. But, today, I told myself I was gonna write something whether I wanted to (which I really did want to) or not. So... tada!**

**This thing on Kurt's personal bucket list is actually on one of my friends, so thank you very much for this one. She knows who she is. **

**Anyways, I might write a few more up today, and then just post them week by week. Sound good? I think it's a good plan.**

**Next up is DISNEYWORLD YAY! **

**Thank you so much for reading this story. Keep the reviews, alerts coming. It brightens my day when I see that email. I massively flail. A lot.**

**-Madi**


End file.
